The Merger
by amanda312
Summary: Born sworn enemies they became friends in secret. After falling head over heels in love, can Edward find a way for them to be together?
1. Chapter 1

Side stepping the bouncer I followed Rosalie inside. Taking a good look around I breathed a sigh of relief, finally… freedom. Somehow we had managed to keep one bar, our favorite, a secret from our fathers. Getting away from our bodyguards was something Rose and I had perfected long ago. At the ripe age of 17 we somehow managed to wrap them around our sweet little fingers. Quickly we realized that they worked for us, we were the future of the business, and once we embraced that power, the world was ours.

We found this dive bar 4 years ago, underage and curious we convinced our fathers it was just a simple girl's night out, manicures, the mall and an overnight at the best hotel in Seattle. Two cousins who's fathers were knee deep in organized crime, we grew up around constant manipulation, and being their only daughters they fell for it, hook line and sinker. That's how we found this place, so small that they didn't even have security cameras, it was a place we could go to get away, and our loyal bodyguards never told a sole.

This was the place 4 years ago that I had met Edward Cullen and Rosalie had met his brother Emmett. We knew the last name instantly, our sworn enemy, but that night, they approached us and offered drinks, they didn't seem as dangerous as our fathers had always warned us they were. Like I said, we were young and rebellious, looking into those beautiful green eyes I didn't care that my father would have a heart attack if he knew we even met.

"I'm Bella Swan…" I said after taking the glass of champagne he offered.

"Oh I know who you are sweetheart…" He smirked " and you know who I am… don't you"

I remember that moment like it was just yesterday. Now at 21 it was hard to believe that we hadn't even spoken in 6 months. We spent over 3 amazing years together… in secret. No other man had ever made me feel so beautiful, so wanted. But the life we lived got in the way. Edward wanted me to tell my father the truth, to move to Seattle to be with him. I knew immediately that doing so would mean losing my entire family, shaming my father, Uncle and Grandfather.

"So I know your going to kill me but…" Rose began as we sat down at the bar.

"What did you do Rose…" I said, my face was already burning with a deep blush, I already knew what she was going to say.

" I'm Sorry! " She said shaking her head "Emmett and I haven't seen each other in almost a month, and to be honest, he kind of talked me into it. He said Edwards been an asshole for the past six months, he misses you Bells and you miss him too, I know you do."

I looked around the bar. No wonder Rose had made such a fuss about tonight. She spent an hour doing my hair and helping me get ready afterwards

"Im leaving." I said standing up

"Oh no you don't." I heard from behind me. Before turning around I knew who it was, hell I would know that voice anywhere. The man of my dreams, the man I could never be with but wanted so badly. "I won't let you run from me again baby" This time he was whispering in my ear.

I turned on my bar stool and we locked eyes. There it was, that spark, just where I had left it 6 months ago. Gently he took my hand in his, brushing his lips against my fingers.

"Please, just talk to me angel" he begged

"Edward …. We can't do this " I sighed, my eyes filing with tears. My heart was racing, I stood and tried to push past him to no avail. "Please…" I begged him to let me go. His arms slid down to my waist resting on my hips and my body betrayed me, leaning into his touch.

"No." he said, a determined look in his eyes. "Things are different now Bella. My father stepped down, I'm in charge now … we can be together if you would just listen"

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as another couple approached us. Looking up I recognized Jasper… Rosalie's brother. He was a few years older then us at 25, Edwards age and training to take over for my father and Uncle Garrett. What I saw next I wasn't prepared for. Edwards younger sister Alice was next to him, holding his hand.

"Bella.." He smiled " I know this may come as a shock to you, but we have been planning this behind everyones back for a long time."

"Planning what Jasper…" I asked shocked

"A merger." He smirked.

I looked around me. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were holding each other smiling, and Edward stood in front of me his hands on my hips his eyes still staring intently at mine, and suddenly it all clicked. Since we were teenagers we had all been hanging out at this bar and in hotel rooms in secret Not allowed to be friends, and definatley not allowed to date, we were rebellious teenagers then, only wishing we could be who we wanted to be and be with who we wanted to be with. These 3 men who knew they would take over one day had set a plan into motion a long time ago, once enemies, they were now the best of friends. Afterall how many other kids did we meet with lives like ours? It only made sense that after all our years partying, falling in love and bonding in secret that they would find a way.

_3 yrs ago…_

Edwards pent house was packed as usual. The kids of mobsters, drunk , silly high, and out of control we had a bond nobody could understand. If my father knew where I was, he might just shoot me. He would call me a traitor and never forgive me. But when this man kissed me, It took everything away, and suddenly all I wanted was to be young, in love and free.

We had just left the bar, everyone stumbled in, bottles and blunts in hand. I ran off to Edwards room to change, knowing he was sneaking in right behind me. I Stood in the ensuite bathroom in my most recent La perla purchase.

"fuck baby…" I heard him groan from behind me. Turning around I smiled, there he was standing tall his eyes roaming my body. In a white T, jeans and his fitted yankeee hat, he had never looked hotter.

We had only met 2 months ago, but I swear he was the one. The first moment he put his lips to mine I knew. It was love at first kiss. The passion between us was undeniable, and as much as I knew it was wrong I couldn't stay hadn't been able to keep our hands off each other since.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer "fucking marry me already baby…" he groaned lifting me and placing me me on the sink, he put his hands on my thighs and spread them apart so he could slide closer.

I giggled and blushed.

"I'm serious Bella, I don't care what our fathers say, l'll find a way baby… I promise" He groaned, sliding his nose along my neck and collarbone. "I know its crazy… we just met …but I'm so in love with you…"

"I love you too.." Before I knew what I was saying it was already out of my mouth, and his lips were on mine

I pulled away gasping for breath a few minutes later. "As much as I would love to continue this, you have company, everyone is waiting for us out there." I said hearing the music turn on and start thumping threw the walls. Edward ignored me and trailed his lips down my neck, lower and lower.

Through the thin walls I could already hear drunk Emmett and Jasper calling his name "Edward! Get the fuck out here man!"

"Fuck that" he groaned "They can wait, I need you baby, its been so long"

"Only a week…" I giggled "or have you already forgotten our amazingly hot night in the hot tub last saturday…"

"Are you serious baby? It's all I've been able to think about all week… you have no idea princess. I want you every moment of every day. Your all I think about…" He said trying to pull the cups of my bra aside.

"I promise, we have all night…" I sighed. The boys were pounding on the bedroom door now "Lets just go out there for a while or they will never leave us alone"

"Get out here you fucker!" Jasper screamed from behind the bedroom door.

"uggg… FINE!" he yelled helping me down , before he let me go he kissed me sweetly one more time "Your my everything…" he sighed

"If your enemies could hear you now Edward Cullen" I giggled

"shhhhhh…." He smiled putting his hand over my mouth " That's our little secret baby… I'm a bad ass… right?" he grinned taking one of my hands and placing it on the gun that sat permenatley on his waist.

"Right baby" I smiled.

Edward kissed me one more time and reluctantly pulled himself away disappearing out the bedroom door. I dressed quicky and followed him.

That was the night I met Alice, she and Jasper hit it off immediatley. As blunts were passed and shots were taken we sat around, bitching about our parents. We all had the same story, fathers who were so powerful that they spent more time on the streets then they did at home. So clueless and out of touch, they had no idea that their children were busy making friends with the enemy While they were busy running the drug scene and killing each other we were living it up and they had no clue. They were strict and thought they knew us all so well, but we were so much smarter than they were. We were sneaks, and liars, and proud of it. We learned how to manipulate situations and twist truths at such an early age that they never stood a chance.

"Merger?" I questioned so confued. Edward squeezed my hand and smiled

"I told you I would find a way baby…. I would never let you go… I would never give up.." He said desperately

"So everyone knew… all this time but me…" I said angrily

"Bella your father has more security on you then anyone here…" Rose jumped in "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't or we never would have made it this far…."

"So how long have I been left in the dark?" I said. This was my closest friend, my cousin.

"We started planning this a little over a year ago when Edward found out his father was going to retire, we only left you out to keep you safe Bell…" Rose said grabbing my hand "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but your father is a psycho and you know it!

She was right. My father had security on me ever since I could remember, and beyond that he was obsessed with the idea of me marrying Jacob Black, the son of his best friend and long time enforcer who had conveniently become my bodyguard a few years ago.

"I'm taking over at the end of the year, our fathers are moving to their homes in the Caribbean, you already know that Bella." Jasper said trying to calm me down. "Once they are gone, we will announce the merger, Alice and I will we married by then…"

"WHAT! Married!" I screeched completely shocked. More than that, I was jealous. Jealous that Jasper had been brave enough to go after what he wanted, jealous that he would have everything I ever wanted.

"At that point it will be too late for anyone to start a war." Alice smiled "You know… originally it was supposed to be you and Edward but you decided to bail… so we made other arrangments" She snapped. Alice had never been mean to me before, but what did I expect? She was Edwards little sister and she was right, I dumped the love of my life because I was a coward.

"I Was going to ask you when you turned 21…. But I didn't have the chance," Edward said sadly, his hands leaving my body he stepped away from me. "Please baby just come home with me so we can talk.."

I looked up into his beautiful eyes. "Ok" I answered taking his hand and before I knew it I was in his limo on the way to the pent house just like old man that I loved so deeply sat next to me, holding my hand, as if nothing bad ever happened between us, as if I hadn't left him and broke both of our hearts.

I stared out the window watching the city lights fly by and before I knew it the familiar Cullen building came into view and Edward was taking my hand helping me out of the car. He was silent until we were in the elevator on the way up to the pent house.

"I don't know why you left me …." He said so quietly

"I didn't want to… I just thought we never had a chance…. I didn't think it was possible for us to be together… for us to be free."

Edward turned and stood infront of me, my back to the wall of the elevator. His hands found their way to my hips again and his lips were just so close…

"I told you I would find a way Bella…" he sighed

"Im sorry …. I was afraid Edward…I'm so sorry, I don't know what else to say" I was ashamed, tears streamed down my face.

"Shhhh" he soothed me placing one hand on my cheek "Open your eyes baby… look at me"

I opened my eyes I hadn't even realized were closed. What I saw was so sincere, so real, the only real thing I had ever had in my entire life. I placed my hands around his neck and pulled him to me. I was tired of being responsible, tired of doing the right thing. He was everything, and I had denied it for so long I couldn't take it anymore.

"I heard you were to marry Jacob Black" He sighed, looking down at my ring finger.

"No! My father is trying to force me into it" I said lifting his face too look me in the eye. "Never Edward, I hate him, if I had a choice I would spend every moment with you, but my father…"

"I know Baby, but things are different now, you don't have t listen to him anymore." He smiled. The elevator doors opened and Edward took my hand leading me into the penthouse. He took my jacket and purse and without a word led me to the bedroom. As I stepped inside I was flooded with memories, with momements I thought I would never live again….

3 years ago…

The party died down a few hours later and as everyone fell asleep Edward grabbed the last blunt and my hand, leading me into his we stepped inside I heard the lock click behind me and smiled at the sound. It had been a whole 7 days since I had felt his touch. We lived an hour away from each other and only spent one night a week together.

Immediatley I slipped my shirt over my head and my pants down my legs before turning to face him. He was leaning against the door watching me, arms crossed over his chest, a sexy smirk on his face and a lit blunt hanging from his lips. Once we made eye contact he closed the gap between us, pulling my body against his. Arms slid around me and lips pressed against mine… and I was in heaven.

"Don't go back home…" he sighed pulling his lips from mine for a moment "Just stay with me, your safe here… I'll take care of you baby"

"Oh, Edward…. I want to stay forever, but we both know I can't"

"One day you will…" Edward groaned sliding his hands up my body. I took the blunt from his mouth and took a long pull. "That's so fucking sexy…"

I exhaled and smoke swirled between us as Edwards mouth made its way down my neck. He picked me up and layed me down on the bed taking the blunt from me. With one more hit he put it out and returned his attention to me, his hands gliding down my thighs. "Damn baby… you have no idea what you do to me"

I couldn't manage to make a sound with his hands and lips all over me.

"Your mine baby…. Only mine…" He groaned his lips kissing down my chest. His hands slid behind my back and unhooked my bra with ease and he flung it over his shoulder quickly.

He was right, I was his. Edward was my first, my only, and he loved that fact as much as I did. I groaned feeling his lips pull a nipple into his warm inviting mouth and suck. His hand slid over my pussy, covered in black lace.

"mmmm baby …. Your so wet for me." He sighed pulling away to look down at me. "Did you miss me this week beautiful girl?"

"So much Edward.. Missed you so much… I need you" I said breathlessly

"I know sweet girl, I missed you too…" he whispered his hand rubbing me over the rough fabric. "Lift up baby" He sighed hooking his fingers in the waist band of my panties. I did as he said and watched as he slid them so slowly down my legs and threw them aside. "So perfect…" He sighed. His fingers were on my clit in seconds, circling and rubbing, just the way I liked, he knew my body so well. I closed my eyes and moaned his name, loving his hands on me. Suddenly I felt his tongue slide up and down over me and I moaned louder then before , my eyes opening.

"Fuck you taste good" he groaned and sunk back into me. "So good baby…"

My hands slid between his hair and pulled. I wanted more, I need the connection. He slid up my body until his lips were on mine. Without a word he pushed into me.

"Yes baby…. I love you…" I sighed

"Bella… baby…" He groaned once he was all the way inside. "So good, so tight…. Mine baby… only mine"

"Yours baby… Only you… " I moaned. He pushed and pulled and kissed and whispered love and I tumbled so far off the ledge I thought I would never come back.

"Fuck yes baby…" he groaned as he came, filling me and loving I came down my eyes fluttered open and stared into his. "I'm never letting you go baby. You'll be my wife one day…." He sighed, his hands made his way to my stomach "I want you to have my babies, I want you forever"


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later I woke up to my stepmother shouting my name and banging on my door.

"Isabella! Jacob is here to see you!" She yelled My door swung open and she glared at me. "Get up!" She hissed. "Your father will not be pleased if you miss another of his visits"

"How many times do I have to tell you both that I'm not interested in Jacob Black?" I groaned

"Get up and be downstairs in fifteen minutes Bella"

As she left, closing the door behind her I felt my phone vibrate next to me .I picked it up smiling, knowing who it was.

_I miss you… I need you… Good morning beautiful. Can we meet today?_

My Edward… it had been 13 long days since I last saw him. I picked up my phone to respond.

_Jacob is here again, I'll have to get back to you_

I had barley pressed send before my phone started to ring. I laughed, knowing it was him.

"Hello.."

"I'm going to kill him." Edward seethed "I can't take this anymore baby"

"I know, I'm sorry…"

"So pack your shit, get in your car and get your sexy ass to Seattle already" he said frustrated

"You know I can't do that"

"Yes you can, you just won't" He sighed quietly "I can't stand the thought of him touching you, the thought of him trying to take what's mine."

Before I could respond I heard footsteps coming down the hall and my door swung open, Jacob smirking behind it.

"I hope you don't mind, your father said I could come up…"He smiled

"Is that fucking him! In your room!" Edward growled "Bella I'm getting in my car right now and I'm coming to get you!"

"No.. Don't . I'll call you later I have to go…" I said hanging up. My heart broke knowing how much this hurt him.

Reluctantly I agreed to let Jacob take me to breakfast, a simple meal couldn't hurt right? Or so I thought. By the time I finished my pancakes he was already proposing for the tenth time.

"No." I sighed. "I have told you time and time again that I am not interested in you that way Jake. You're a nice guy, I'm sorry If my father is pushing this on you, but I will never marry you."

Jacob laughed and shook his head, a cocky smirk on his face.

"You know as well as I do , that its not that simple Bella. Your father promised me your hand in marriage and I always get what I want"

Edwards idea about packing up and running to Seattle was becoming more and more tempting. Something about Jacob was off, he creeped me out, and being forced to spend time with him was weakening my already unstable relationship with Edward. I was ready for these games to end.

**EPOV

She hung up on me, and now here I was sulking on my couch trying to imagine where they were, what they were doing. After 13 long trying days working and missing her, I was alone for the first time. Stewing in my anger and jealousy. What made Jacob Black such a better choice for her than me? His father was Charlies best friend and former Enforcer. He was shot in the back during a drug deal gone wrong 6 six years ago and hasn't walked since. Jacob ultimately took his place and was just as involved in this life as I was.

So why him and not me?

Well that's a long story I suppose. My father Carlisle and Charles Swan were best friends growing up. Our grandfathers were running the business together at that point and introduced them when they were 5 years old. When they took over, my father took Seattle while Charlie covered the out skirts of the city. Nobody knows what really happened, only rumors and hearsay. But from what I've gathered over the years, money, power and greed destroyed their relationship quickly. I spent my entire life being separated from her, being told that she was the enemy. But one look into those big brown eyes was all it took to prove them wrong.

I knew who she was immediatley. She was it. My everything, in a matter of minutes. Emmet and I had spent the past few years getting lectures from my father, we could have any girl we wanted, just not those two. But one look at her, and I couldn't care less. She blushed and smiled and I was in love.

The best decision I've ever made was taking her outside that night. We had spent 3 hours flirting shamelessly and I needed to get her alone. Leading her out of the club I pulled her around the corner and into a dark alley way. Backing her into the brick wall I went in for the kiss. I knew the moment our lips touched that this girl was trouble and it only made me want her more.

"This is crazy, I can't believe I'm doing this.." She whispered between soft kisses.

"I know… but fuck Bella…" I sighed barley able to speak. I wrapped my arms around her waist, crushing my body to hers. "I'll stop if you want me to. I know that this is wrong but everything about this feels so fucking right"

After that, I was never the same. I wanted her forever, and I was going to do whatever I had to do to make that happen.

I sat with my phone in my hand for hours, waiting for her to call back. I paced my apartment back and forth, reliving memories of her here. I had taken her, made her mine, on every surface of this place. It was empty without her, almost painful. As the days went by it was becoming harder for me to not tell everyone the truth. The lieing and sneaking was getting old. All I wanted was to make her my wife, for us to finally be together. She belonged with me.

Finally the phone rang and I jumped for it.

"Hi baby" She sighed

"Baby where are you? What happened? Did he touch you? Are you ok?"

"Relax im fine… it was the same old conversation, He asked me to marry him again…l told him no and finished my pancakes." She laughed

"This isn't funny." He groaned "He wants to marry you Bella, how am I supposed to deal with that? Your supposed to marry me.."

"I know baby, its almost over…just hang on. You have to know that I don't want him… that you are the only man in this world that I want."

"Baby please come see me… please" I begged. I needed to touch her... kiss her beautiful lips. "I have to take one more run downtown with Emmet and I'll be home just please baby, come see me."

"ok ok… my parents are leaving for the airport to go check out the new house in about an hour, ill try to slip by the guards once they leave"

Two hours later I received a text from Bella that she would meet me at the penthouse in an hour. By the time I got there she had already arrived. I walked in and froze in shock. My beautiful girl was waiting for me in the most ridiculous excuse for a night gown that I had ever seen. See through black and lace all over, she was stunning.

"Hi baby… " She sighed and took a sip out of the glass of wine she was holding. I rushed to her wrapping my arm around her waist and breathing in her scent, I finally relaxed.

"Please baby, I can't do this anymore…" I groaned "Just stay with me… he can't get to you here, I'll keep you safe…"

"Shhh" She soothed running her hands through my hair. "3 more weeks…"

"Your parents won't even be home for a week, lets just do it now baby. I cant have that pig putting his hands on you. He's proposed to you 10 times Bella." I was angry, not with her, but the situation.

"Edward don't do this…"

"Come here I want to show you something…" I said pulling her into my bedroom. She sat on the bed and I pulled the velvet box out of my dresser drawer. I got down on one knee opening the box.

"You are the only woman I will ever want and need Bella. I want you to be my wife…. Please baby… will you marry me?"

I took her hand and squeezed it praying that she would respond.

"… yes…"She whispered so quietly that I thought I may have heard her wrong "Yes!" She smiled tears streaming down her face. She jumped off the bed, and into my arms giggling. I kissed her deeply trying to show her that she had just made me the happiest man alive.

"Will you move in with me while they are away? I can't spend another night without you.. its killing me."

"Ok, but we have to be careful Edward…it can't get back to my father until he is home, once I'm here I'll be safe but if he finds out…"

"don't worry baby , I'll keep you safe."

In three weeks the merger would go down and we wouldn't have to keep this quiet anymore. She was mine, and would be my wife, and there was nothing her father could do to stop it.

My girl was on the dance floor with Rose and Alice while I sat at the bar with the boys watching. Every man in that place had their eyes on our girls, just waiting to pounce. If only they knew that each one of us carried a loaded gun. One in particular had been staring at Bella, making his way closer and closer to her as the song went on. I lurched forward to grab him . Emmett grabbed the back of my jacket and pulled me away.

"Don't do it man." He yelled "If your dad finds out about this you will never see her again and you know it. So chill the fuck out, Bella can handle herself"

I watched as the sleeze ball slid his arms around her waist. She froze and looked over her shoulder. He whispered something in her ear and she looked disgusted, but before I could even take a step she had slapped him and stormed off the dance floor.

I reached out for her and pulled her to me. "Are you ok? What did he say to you!"

"Its fine, he was just being a perv" She laughed as her hands slid around my neck.

"I don't like other men touching you" He sulked

"Neither do I " she whispered in my ear. Her lips slowly made their way down my neck.

"Come home with me baby" He sighed "I need you in my bed"

"Is that all this is Edward? Sex…" She asked sadly

"Look at me" I sighed putting my hand on her cheek. Her brown eyes locked with mine. "Don't you even think like that! Do you have any idea how much you mean to me? You're the only girl I've ever wanted Bella"

"Lets go home." She smiled.

Later that night in my bed I pulled each layer of clothing off of her. We had fooled around endlessly, but I knew Bella was a virgin and I wanted to do things right with her.

"Stop it…. Your thinking to much Edward. I want this." Bella sighed her hands sliding up his stomach and chest.


End file.
